


take a leap of faith

by Trash2k18



Series: monthly klance prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Keith is still in the closet, M/M, New Beginnings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: Keith's beginning to feel like a puppet, always doing the bidding of others and never getting to do it himself. But it's about time that he cut the strings and begins to live the life that he's always wanted.day one: beginning





	take a leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to the first pic of march. this month, I intend to stay on time. 
> 
> for this prompt, I took 'beginning' to mean 'new beginnings.' so Keith's coming out is his new beginning. If that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed! Follow on twitter for updates @/mister_spinch

_ “Where do you see yourself in the future?”  _

Well, that depended on which Keith you asked. If you asked the Keith that his parents want him to be, he would say that he saw himself taking over the family business, becoming the next CEO after his father retired. That he saw himself wearing suits to work and going home to his wife after. Waking up at seven, going to work at nine, coming home at five and blah blah  _ b l a h.  _

But that’s not what the real Keith wants. Not at all. 

The real Keith wants to be anything else than a CEO, like a mechanic and work with cars because ever since he was a kid he has always been fascinated with them. That guy wants to straddle a motorcycle seat as he rides around through town, his boyfriend sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist. Because, god dammit, Keith is gay as fuck and he’d  _ really _ like to be able to kiss a guy freely, especially the one he’s dating. 

Yet he can’t, because that’s not who his parents want him to be. 

Only, the longer he doesn’t tell them, the harder it is keep inside. And, god, he’s so tired of keeping it in, he just wants them to know because then it would all be easier. 

 

But a part of him is scared to tell them, unsure about their reactions. Especially to the him being gay part. They’re never specifically stated anything  _ against _ the community, but they also haven’t said anything  _ for  _ them either. 

Ugh, he wish he knew where they stood with the community. Then this would all be easier. 

He wants to be able to introduce them to his boyfriend Lance, who he’s been dating for the past few months. Unlike Keith, Lance is already out to his family and friends. So of course, who better to go to for advice than him?

~

“How did you do it, Lance?” 

“Do what?” 

Keith lifted his head out from where he had it buried in Lance’s pillow. “You know, come out?” 

The two of them were currently in Lance’s bedroom, sitting on top of his bed as Keith watched Lance study for an upcoming chemistry test. Keith really should be studying too, but he had other more important problems to worry about.  

Lance put the study guide, something about stoichiometry, to the side as he scooted closer to Keith, placing his head on his lap as he fingers carded through his hair. 

“How come?” His eyes widened, fingers pausing. “Oh my god, are you thinking of coming out?” 

Keith shrugged. “Yeah, I was thinking about it. But I have no idea how to do it or where should I start.” 

He sighs suddenly, but a nice one, content and pleased with the way Lance’s fingers threaded through his hair, occasionally braiding a few strands. 

“What did you do when you came out?” He angled his head to look up at his boyfriend, blue eyes meeting purple. 

“Well, it was about a year ago, I think. I had known I was bisexual for a while by then, but it wasn’t until that moment that I was sure I was ready to tell them. So, one night, I went around the house and gathered everyone who was there into the living room. Which was a nightmare, by the way. Do you know how hard it is to get two seven-year-old twins to sit still for long enough?” A loose chuckle left his lips, a small smile making its way onto Keith’s face as well.  

“Anyway, once they were all sitting down, I knew that there was no going back. I can remember how nervous I was, my heart was beating so fast I thought they could all hear it. But I took a deep breath and just started letting it all out. 

“I told them how this was something I wanted to talk to them all about. I mentioned how I’ve been thinking about this for awhile and that the reason I’m telling them now is because I finally felt like I was  _ ready.  _ And then, I just said it: I said that I’m bisexual, how that means that I like both guys and girls. Once I said that, I remember it went quiet and I didn’t know what to do and I thought that was their way of rejecting me. 

“But then, Veronica, like, jumped off the couch she was sitting on and gave me the biggest, most bone crushing hug. And in my ear, she whispered about how she’s so proud of me and that she loves me so much no matter what and I just started crying. After that, everyone just came up and surrounded us in a group hug. I’m pretty sure we were all crying by then, but they were happy tears, you know?” 

Keith nodded, his head still in Lance’s lap. “And what about your mom?” He knew how much Lance’s mom meant to him, so he also knew how much he wanted to hear her thoughts on it. 

“She was… She was actually really okay with it. It was that same night, but after everyone had gone to sleep. I was actually in my room, catching up on some homework when she knocked on my door. We sort of just started at each other in the doorway for a second, but then she reached for my hand and she told that she loves me so much. Then she pulled me into a hug where she kept whispering things of reassurance.” 

“Like what?” Keith’s voice sounding breathy as he waited for Lance to continue. 

“Things like, how she’s proud of me, she loves me, and that she’s so happy that I trusted her and the rest of our family enough to be able to tell them something this personal. She also mentioned how if anyone tried to hurt me, she’s give them an ass whooping.” They both chuckled at that. 

“And yeah. Oh! I almost forgot. Now that I’m out I can make so many bi jokes around them.” 

Keith laughed at that. He wondered what it’d be like to have the sort of freedom, to be out and so be so secure in your sexuality that you can just make jokes about it, especially with your family. 

_ I want that,  _ he thought. 

He didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes until he heard Lance whisper his name. 

“Hmm? Sorry, sorry. But that was nice, it makes me feel better about telling my parents.” 

Lance hummed. “Are you nervous?” 

“Very.” 

“Do you want any help? Do you want me to be there with you?” 

Keith shook his head. “No, I’m okay. I think this is something I have to do by myself.” 

Lance nodded. “Okay. But if anything bad happens, don’t hesitate to call me, alright?” 

“Alright.” Keith reached up to grab one of Lance’s hands, pressing a kiss to the skin before letting go and lacing their fingers together. They stayed like that for a while, hands laced together as Lance played with Keith’s hair and Keith relaxed in his boyfriend’s lap. 

~

A couple hours later and Keith was back at his house, sitting at dinner with his parents. He thought of the different ways he could say it, distantly aware of the sounds of his parents talking. 

He knew that he wanted to come out about being gay, but he figured that if he was coming out about one thing, he may as well come out about it all. 

_ Hey mom, dad? I’m gay. Also, I don’t want to continue the family business, I want to do my own thing. Please don’t hate me.  _

Yeah, that was probably going to go well. 

“-ith? Keith. Are you listening to us?” 

He shook his head slightly, getting himself back to the present as he gave his attention to his dad. “Yeah, sorry, just a bit distracted, I guess.” 

“Oh?” His mother said. Keith knew that voice; that was his mother’s  _ tell me more  _ voice. 

“You got something on your mind, kiddo?” 

“Dad, I’m eighteen. I’m not a kid.” 

His dad just laughed. “Whatever you say, bud.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, stabbing at a piece of his food and bringing it to his mouth. He noticed the way his parents were watching him, but decided to ignore it unless they acknowledged it first. Which, knowing them, they were going to. 

“So Keith,” There it is. Of course his mom would ask first. “What are you thinking?” 

He shrugged, pushing food around his plate as he avoided eye contact with either of his parents. “Nothing, it’s just,”  _ Just say it, you can do this, _ “I… I don’t want to… continue the family business…” 

They sat in silence, Keith’s statement probably shocking them. He didn’t want to look up at them in fear of the disappointment and betrayal that was probably on their faces. 

He jumped in his chair when he felt a hand touch his. Looking up, he saw that it was his mother’s hand, placed gingerly over his. She was looking at him tenderly, before looking back at his dad. 

“Of course, Keith. Any reason why?” 

He gave a small nod, looking down at his food. “It’s just, I don’t  _ want  _ to. I don’t have the same passion for it that you and dad do. There’s just nothing about it that appeals to me.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mom nod. 

“Okay, sweetie. That’s okay with me. I’m sorry if we made you feel as if that was something that you had to do with your future. Right, Robert?” 

She looked pointedly at her husband who was sitting across from her. Keith looked at him too, but he was avoiding both their gazes as he continued to eat. 

“Robert.” There was a sternness in his mother’s voice now, the kind that feels like a truth serum. 

His father sighed, carefully putting his utensils onto the table. He looked over at Keith, an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Keith, if you ever felt forced to do something that you didn’t want to. My dad was like that with me, trying to make me the perfect model of him so I could be the perfect CEO. So when we got you, I didn’t want to be like him. But it’s hard to get out of habits you were raised on. I’m happy that you told us this now, before you got too stuck in something you didn’t want.” 

His mother nodded her head, switching her gaze from his father to Keith. “So, if you’re not interested in following your father's footsteps, is there anything else that you want to do?” 

Keith nodded, eyes going from his mom to his dad. “Yeah, I was thinking of being,like, a mechanic or something because I really like engineering.” 

“That's great, Keith!” 

“Sounds interesting.” 

He beamed at the comment from his parents, then looked back down at his food, retracting his hand from under his mothers as he thought of the next bit of news he was going to tell them. 

“Keith?” 

It was his father's voice, the worry in it evident. 

He looked up, switching his gaze once again from the both of them. “There’s something else that I want to tell you guys.” 

His parents shifted in their seats, angling themselves more towards their son. 

“What it is?” 

It was Keith’s turn to shift, his arms moving to wrap protectively around himself as he took a deep breath, preparing himself to utter the two words. 

“I’m gay.” 

He squeezed himself tighter and closed his eyes as he waited for their response, not knowing what to expect. 

The first thing he heard through the silence was his dad whispering his name as a chair scraped the floor. 

Keith sighed, imaging his dad storming out of the house at the news his son just told him. But that’s not at all what happened. 

Instead Keith felt arms wrap around him, engulfing him in a hug. 

“What…?” 

Opening his eyes providing him with the sight of his dad's arms wrapped around him, his mother still in her seat but staring fondly at the sight before her. 

“Dad?” 

At that, his dad squeezed him even tighter before letting go and kneeling down on one knee to better talk to Keith, who angled his chair towards his dad. 

“Okay, I’m okay with that. And from the look your mother is giving me, I’m sure that she agrees too.” 

Keith looked over his shoulder at his mom, her eyes beginning to look sort of glassy as a happy smile stretched across her face. He looked back at his dad. 

“I’ll be honest with you Keith, I don’t know exactly what I’m supposed to say here, so tell me if I’m saying anything wrong.” He nodded. “I just want you know that we love you, okay? No matter who you love or what you decide to do with your life, we love you and we are so proud of you, okay? As long as you’re happy with what you do, we’ll be happy with you.” 

He didn’t realize that he had started crying until his father reached forward to wipe at his cheek. Through his tears he could make out the tears filling his father’s eyes, the ones that were yet to fall. 

Keith didn’t know what to say. He was expecting much worst, like yelling and rejection or something, but this… this is so much better than he could have hoped for. His parents said that they’re going to support him no matter what he does or who he loves, and he’s so happy. 

Tears streaming freely down Keith’s face now as small sobs made their way out of his mouth, he wrapped his arms around his dad as he fell out of his chair, muttering ‘thank you’s and ‘I love you’s. He heard another chair scrape and knew that that was the sound of his mother, probably coming to join the hug, which she did. 

After a long time of hugging, Keith leaned back onto his heels, his parents still kneeling in front of him. “I know I’m spilling a lot of news today, but there’s something else I think you guys should know.”

They nodded, their cheeks streaked with tears. 

No longer as nervous as he was in the beginning of this dinner, he confidently said, “I’m dating my friend Lance.” 

More nods — they all seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight — though these ones were slower and more unsure, as if they were processing what Keith just said. 

“Is he the one that you used to play with all the time as a kid?” His mother asked. 

“Yeah,” his father agreed, “And the one who’s been showing up to the house a lot lately, right?” 

They looked at Keith for confirmation, which he just nodded. “Yeah…” 

“How long have you guys been dating?” 

Keith shrugged. “A few months now, I think. Maybe about two?” He twisted at the hairs at the base of his neck. 

“Oh Keith, you’ve been keeping that to yourself for that long?” His mom’s voice sounded sad and remorseful. Keith just nodded. 

“Aww, I’m sorry, Keith.” She reached forward to wipe at his cheeks before giving him another hug. “I’m sorry that you felt like you had to keep something as important as your boyfriend from us for so long.” 

His dad nodded, running a hand lightly through Keith’s hair. “Yeah, I’m sorry, bud.” He paused his hand, a small smile making its way onto his face. “But, now that we know, when do we get to meet him?” 

Keith started smiling so hard that he was sure that it was going to be stuck for the next few days but he didn’t care because his parents  _ wanted to meet Lance _ and that’s all he ever wanted out of this whole thing and it’s the exact thing he got. 

“I’ll have to text him, but I’m sure that he’ll happy to meet you guys officially whenever.” 

“I can’t wait to meet your boyfriend, Keith,” his dad said, his mom nodding along. 

“And I can’t for him to meet you guys. Thank you so much, I love you guys.” It was Keith this time to wrap his arms around his parents in hug. 

Time seemed to come to a stop as the family continued hugging on the ground, their tears drying, dinner long forgotten as they felt closer than they have been in forever. 


End file.
